H. Fujita et al: “Modified low-density MDS array codes for tolerating double disk failures in disk arrays”, IEEE trans COMP-56, pp. 563-566 present a new class of low-density MDS array codes for tolerating double disk failures in disk arrays. The proposed MDS array code has lower encoding and decoding complexity than the EVENODD code of Blaum et al.
A single error correcting code has been disclosed in M. Blaum “A CODING TECHNIQUE FOR RECOVERY AGAINST DOUBLE DISK FAILURE IN DISK ARRAYS” in 1992. See also U.S. Pat. No. 5,271,012 or EP 0 519 669, respectively. These codes have minimum distance 3 and can therefore correct any single symbol error.
Blaum's decoding method has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,644,695. It relies on generalized Array Codes as presented in US. Pat. No. 5,351,246 and includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,271,012 as well.